kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mounts
Counting the mount you start the game with, there are currently eight total variations of steeds in the game, each one with its unique preset of advantages and disadvantages. Mounts can be unlocked by finding Signposts on the various islands, and can be swapped for 3 coins at any of their spawn points. These spawn points can be found throughout any of the Islands, though you are more likely to find a more varied selection of mounts on bigger ones. Well-Fed Buff The Well-Fed Buff can be applied to the Monarch's mount to increase stamina and running speed, represented by a white trail left behind by the mount's feet. The buff can be acquired by allowing the mount to graze on a grass patch for 2 seconds, which will also replenish the mount's stamina if it has been recently exhausted. The buff lasts for 45 seconds and it depletes regardless of running, walking, or standing still. When running extended distances, it can be beneficial to stop for a couple seconds at a grassy patch when the mount gets tired. The Horse It has average speed and stamina. It is the steed you begin your game with. Superior Horses These horses come in three variations, though only two spawn on a single island. They appear in an open, grassy field with a small fence behind them. The Dark Brown Horse is much faster than the standard horse, but runs out of stamina pretty quickly. The White Horse gallops at somewhat lower speed, but it can maintain a gallop for longer. The Black Horse has a very fast gallop and can maintain it for slightly longer than the standard horse. All three variations of the horse are unlocked at the second Island, and they can appear on any island. The Great Stag The Great Stag's greatest perk is that it does not scare away Deer, and it runs even faster while beneath the forest's shade. Deer will follow you if you stand by them for long enough, after a little heart appears over the deer's head. It has high speed and high stamina. The Stag can be found between two lanterns on a waterfall, and is unlocked at the third Island. The Warhorse The Warhorse is found in an abandoned battlefield with the remains of a fallen warrior (dressed in the colours of the previous kingdom's blazon). It has the greatest stamina of all mounts, but it has the average speed of a normal horse. About every 15 seconds, when it starts a gallop, its armour glows and a limited number (around 20) of the nearby villagers, builders, farmers, archers and knights receive a temporary buff to their defenses. This spell though doesn't increase the defenses of archers and builders against floaters, when they're on top of towers. This mount is unlocked on the fourth island. The Great Bear A large grizzly bear that walks at an above average speed, but has incredibly low stamina. When it runs, it pounces forwards, potentially killing some Greed or Wildlife directly ahead of it. The Great Bear can also safely kill Greedlings that are fleeing with stolen coins, tools or weapons. Although it would not seem so, this mount is also capable of eating grass to regain stamina. Charging past citizens does not turn them into Vagrants. This mount is unlocked on the fourth Island. The Unicorn The '''Unicorn '''is a rare mount that produces coins. Upon finding grass to eat, the unicorn expels three of Kingdom's gold coins every ten seconds. The Unicorn is unlocked on the fifth island. The Bonemare (undead horse) Available only during Kingdom: New Lands Halloween special event, this cursed horse is truly a spectacle. Equipped with unlimited stamina, it makes it a highly desireable steed for any ruler that ain't afraid of no ghosts. This massive benefit comes at a cost, once you obtain the undead horse, you cannot switch to other mounts until you lose the game. The horse is available at a special location just like the other steeds, and doesn't have to be unlocked, players just have to fortunate enough to encounter it - it generally spawns on later islands, it's possible to encounter multiple undead horses during the event on different islands. With the horse also comes a subtle visual change, the ruler is transformed into a semi-transparent ghost. While the horse is only available during a limited time period (after which developers always patch the event out of the game, so it's not possible to simply trigger it by changing time and date in the OS), it can be kept indefinitely after the event ends, as long as player doesn't lose the game. Gallery Elk's Grove.jpg|The grove where the Great Stag spawns. Screenshot (34).png|The Great Stag in a plains biome Screenshot (35).png|The Great Stag with following deer Big bear.png|Big bear hunting